Green Mariners (Book)
This page is under construction by Gamer124. Introduction to the Book This book, made by me, Jack Daggerstealer, was made to show the heroic Green Mariners. The story is mostly true or based on events, but most of the characters are real. It takes you from the start of the Green Mariners, to the future. Chapter One:Special Forces Jack Daggerstealer thought to himself, "The U.I.C. is large enough to have Special Forces, we need to get some." He then asked Nate, "What should our Special Forces be called?" "Think about something large in our history." "Green Mariners!" "The what?" "Remember, the ship that saved the U.I.C., the Green Mariners?" "Oh, I see..." Jack then said, "Who should lead them?" "You, of course. You came up with the name, your definetly fit for Special Forces, and you make the perfect tests." "I guess I'll lead it." Jack then started writting documents to declare the Green Mariners a branch. Chapter Two:We Need Members Jack walked up to the training grounds. He spotted the officers in charge, and walked to them. "Which soldiers do you think should be given the Special Forces test?" The officers started talking, and Major Cannonhawk yelled, "Raven Warsteel, Matthew Joseph, Fang, Pepper Cresthawk, Luis, Mandy McSteel, and Angel, come here!" The 7 soldiers ran over to the officers. "Are you guys willing to be in a Special Forces test?" "Sure!" Said all of the soldiers at the same time. "How is it possible for 7 people to say the exact same thing at the exact same time, almost?" Jack asked. Major Cannonhawk said, "Well, back up if you don't want to go through a test that you most likely won't make, and can do alot of things to you mentally and physically." Jack started waiting for somebody to step back. "Just trying the test is brave." Jack said. Chapter Three:Swordsman Test Chapter Three: The Swordsman Test Raven Warsteel started to prepare for the test. She thought'' "What can a test possibly do to me, other than wear me out for a day?"'' Then, Jack Daggerstealer came in. "Hurry up! The test is starting soon!" Raven quickly got her equipment, and went outside. Jack said "First, we will figure out what role each of you guys will have. That test will be without the others." "Kay." "You'll be starting off with our Swordsman Test." "What about the Swordswomen Test?" They both laughed. "Sail to that island over there, that's where you'll be testing." 3 Hours Later...Raven Warsteel docked her ship, and walked onto the beach. A man came over to her. "Prepare to die." The man grabbed out his sword, and started swinging at her. Raven quickly took out her Sabre, and began to duel him. Raven thought "This man seems too strong for me, I need to find the person I was supposed to have the test with, so she or he can help me." Raven tripped over a rock, but jumped up within 2 seconds. When she jumped up, her sabre's blade hit the man's arm. The man dropped his sword, and then Raven stabbed him in the heart. When the man died, he quickly magically disappeared. He reappeared, and explained to her how he was a training dummy that could not really kill her. "So that's why the person I was supposed to meet didn't come to aid. He was testing me already." The training dummy said, "We're supposed to rank you on a scale of 1 to 1,000. You've gotten a six hundred and eighty nine. Good job." "Thanks." Chapter Four:Guard Test Matthew Joseph was wakened by Jack Daggerstealer. Jack said, "You're starting off with the guard test, get muskets, bayonets, swords, and pistols." "Yes sir!" "What other tests will there be?" There are so many, I forgot most." "Follow me, we're going to pretend like a special wedding is being held for Kaylee Blackwell and I. Remember, it's just acting." 15 Minutes later... Jack and Matthew arrived at a giant garden area. Matthew walked over to a place where he would guard. 20 Minutes later...The fake wedding was real close to ending. Jack and Kaylee were about to "kiss." Then, a man with a pistol started sneaking up closely. Matthew spotted him, and ran over. The man tried to shoot Matthew, but missed. Then, a bayonet wound ended up in the back of the man's head. The traning dummy came back to live, and told Matthew that he got a eight hundred and fifty six. Category:Books